


Overheard

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo has a dirty mind, and Sanzo can't stop listening through the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

"Yeah," Gojyo's voice came through the far-too-thin wall. "Yeah, just like-- _fuck,_ yeah, yeah--"

It wouldn't be so bad, Sanzo reflected, if the cockroach was ever capable of _shutting up._ The little shakes the bed gave, the occasional groan; that he could handle. It was the unending running _commentary_ that made him want to pull his gun out and shoot through the wall.

_Pull your gun out._ Dammit. Hang around Gojyo long enough and every thought in your head started sounding like a filthy joke.

Goku turned over in his own bed, and made a noise that could've been a moan.

It might be more efficient if he just shot _himself,_ Sanzo realized, reaching up to rub his temples.

"Ah--"

"Gojyo," Hakkai's voice coming through the walls, low and soothing. "You'll wake--"

_Too goddamned late,_ Sanzo thought irritably. If he got out of bed _now,_ the assholes would be listening for him. _Damn._

"He's out," Gojyo purred. "They're both out for the count. Come on, give it to me."

"Mnnh," Hakkai said, and then the _movement_ started again, more vigorous than before. "Better?"

_"Yeah,"_ Gojyo said. "Mmm, c'mon, we hardly ever get--"

_"Sanzo,"_ Hakkai warned again, and Gojyo _groaned._ "Gojyo!"

"C'mon, don't tell me it doesn't turn you on, thinking about it. Him listening? To us? Bet he'd be getting hard."

"Gojyo...." This time there was no threat in it.

"Bet he couldn't keep his hands off himself," Gojyo continued, and Sanzo's hand froze on the zipper of his jeans. "Bet he'd go _crazy_ wanting it. Wanting us."

"Gojyo."

"He's so fucking _pretty,"_ Gojyo said. "Maybe if he got off he'd be a little less pissy once in a while. Bet you could make him-- oh, _shit--"_

The bed was moving more quickly now, and the noises were louder and less restrained. Sanzo sucked a breath in between his teeth and unzipped.

He managed to finish before _they_ did, which was something, at least, and he was cleaning up as their vigorous panting finally began to subside.

"Don't pretend you don't think about it," Gojyo said, when he'd finally caught his breath.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," Hakkai replied.

"Maybe I'm not talking to _you,"_ Gojyo shot back, and Sanzo reached for his gun.


End file.
